Snowballs
by captainodonewithyou
Summary: A winter flurry results in a (not so) icy battle. (swan)


"Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me." Emma mumbled angrily as she slammed the hood of the yellow bug down into place much harder than was necessary. It really didn't surprise her that the old car had stalled, but it certainly had terrible timing, happening at an extremely inconvenient time of an already stressful day. There had been errands to run all morning, confusing piles of papers to sort through at the Sheriff's station, and most recently she'd gotten a call about a few of the dwarves causing a disturbance down at the bar. She'd taken the bug there, which had stalled on the drive back. She pulled out her phone. Dead. Just her luck. She'd have to walk back to Granny's and call David for help from there. She sighed as she adjusted her scarf over her nose and began trudging through the snow.  
By the time she reached the diner and called David, she was well beyond pissed. Her eyes stung from the icy winds, her fingers and toes were numb, and all she wanted to do was go home and take a hot bath. David was picking up Henry from school, he said, and then he'd swing by the diner to get Emma. She stayed inside long enough to get warm, but Ruby kept trying to strike up conversations that Emma didn't want to partake in, so she left as soon as possible to wait outside.  
"So where have you been, Swan?" Emma turned to face the source of the accented voice.  
"Walking way too far in this snow." She answered sharply. "Now if you'll excuse me, Hook, I'm really not in the mood to talk."  
Killian stepped closer, raising an eyebrow.  
"It's been a long time since you've called me 'Hook', love. There a particular reason for that?"  
"First of all, you call me 'Swan' all the time. You just did. Secondly, I told you, I'm not in a good mood. I'm tired, and I'm freezing."  
Killian smirked.  
"Anything I can do to help warm you up?"  
Emma rolled her eyes and turned away. He laughed and walked around her to face her again.  
"Oh, I'm only joking."  
"Not. In. The. Mood."  
Killian reached down into a drift of snow, gathering a handful of the stuff and forming it into a sphere with one hand. He nudged Emma's arm to get her attention.  
"Henry teach you that?" Emma asked.  
"We did have snow when I was a lad, you know. Though, it's been quite a few years since I've participated in a snowball fight. What do you say, Emma?" He tossed the snowball up and down a few times, his eyes challenging her. Emma shook her head.  
"No thanks. I just want to get home." She stepped forward and peered down the street, waiting for David's truck to appear. An blast of ice crystals exploded against the bare skin on the back of her neck, and she whirled around to face Killian, who was giving her the most innocent look he could muster.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She exclaimed angrily through chattering teeth.  
"I think the answer is rather obvious, darling."  
Emma turned his back to him again.  
"Come on, Em-" He began, but was interrupted by a snowball hitting him directly in the nose. He wiped the water from his face to see Emma smiling, another snowball already in hand.  
"Why, you little…" He tried to sound threatening, but he was laughing, ducking behind a tree for safety while he gathered more snow. His next snowball was headed for Emma's face, but she ducked just in time, giggling. Her laugh always made Killian smile. It had been such a rare occurrence for far too long. His next snowball hit her in the arm, but she had better aim than he, and her snowball exploded against his chest, right where his shirt was unbuttoned.  
"You fight dirty, Swan."  
"You're a pirate, you've fired canons at people. You should have better aim than this!"  
"Ex-pirate, my dear." He threw the next snowball at her while she leaned over to get another handful of snow, hitting her in the backside. "And I'm very capable of hitting my target."  
Emma's mouth dropped open, and a playful twinkle lit her eyes. She ran towards Killian, pushing him backwards into the snow on the ground. She let go of him before she could fall too, but he grabbed her arm and they both tumbled downwards. He hit the snow first, and she landed face first, almost on top of him.  
"Mom?" Henry's voice broke through to them, and she looked up to see him and David standing there, staring at them. She looked back at Killian, and they stared at each other for a moment before they both burst into laughter. David turned to Henry and shrugged.  
"If you can't beat 'em, join 'em." he said, reaching into the snow to make a snowball of his own. Henry did the same, and they both threw them at Emma and Killian, who quickly scrambled to their feet to defend themselves.  
Henry was the first to surrender from the fight a while later, shouting something about hot chocolate, and the four squeezed into David's truck, breathless from laughter and faces red from exercise. Killian pressed a kiss to Emma's flushed cheek when David wasn't looking.  
_'Maybe snow isn't as bad as I thought.'_ Emma thought to herself as she interlocked her fingers with his.


End file.
